A holding device of the generic type is known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,143 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,377.
The prior art device has the bore provided at one end of the holder such that when inserted the stem of the brush exits at the other end of the bore, which passes throughout the handle member. To be arrested the stem must be bent by 90.degree. manually, for instance with the help of the thumb, so that it rests in a longitudinal groove of a thumb trough, a locking member in the form of a longitudinally displaceable sleeve surrounding the holder being pushed over the thus positioned stem end for fastening.
This kind of arresting of the brush has the disadvantage that to mount the brush it takes comparatively much skill and attention to bend the stem such that the locking sleeve can then be pushed over. When the brush is removed for instance to be exchanged for a new one, the stem of the brush must be dug out of the recess with the help of the finger nail and bent upwards, so that it can then be pulled out through the bore.